


you, my winter solstice

by sk8erboi (JELLYPUNCH)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Both of them are Whipped, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Quiet love, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theres a bit if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JELLYPUNCH/pseuds/sk8erboi
Summary: He misses the way Laurent looks at him—adoringly, sweetly, a dumb smile spread on his face as he watches Damen laugh. He misses the way Laurent himself shakes, trying to hold himself together, and misses the rapidly pounding heart of his lover that you could feel if you so much as touched his chest.“I— it’s hard,” Laurent says. Just by his mannerisms, the way his thumb scratches the skin below Damen’s knuckle unconsciously, he can tell he’s coloring a lovely shade of red. “It’s the first time I’m trying to say this to someone who wasn’t Auguste. Yet, it’s still a lot different. The feeling.”Or, the telling where Laurent loves quietly, with every touch and caress of words, he loves as if he's falling. Falling, with a gentle brush of lips and a look in his eyes reflecting starlight.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97





	you, my winter solstice

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever very very self indulgent captive prince thingie where they love each other so much its almost disgusting.  
> this happened bc i read an angsty fic with SUCH a sad ending i wanted to astral project myself off the face of earth bc these babes deserve nothing but happiness and kisses on their round cheekies.   
> yes.

– –

brushing a stray strand off Laurent’s cheek, placing it behind the curve of his ear, Damen feels like bliss.

Laurent is looking at him,  _ really  _ looking. Not a shred of negativity left in those eyes—the ones that almost always remained cold and sharp, spitting orders because he was  _ born  _ to do this. To be a ruler.

“What is it?” Laurent whispered in the depths of the night, gazing up at him, a hint of a smile teasing the corners of his lips. He looked content, happy. Damen’s heart felt like it was going to skyrocket out of his chest. 

“You’re just so…” he started, not quite able to make his thoughts out enough to put them into proper working sentences. He shakes his head. “I can’t believe you’re real.” 

His lover chuckles underneath him, hand tickling his thinly clothed back with every upward and downward motion. “But I am,” Laurent says. But it’s too easy. Damen doesn’t understand how it can be so easy. “I am real, and I am in front of you.”

Damen’s chest swells with the mere thought of it. “I know.” His entire body shivers in response, thumb caressing Laurent’s cheek, which was a little flushed, barely visible with the only light source being the candlelight by the bedside.

But Damen’s learned his mannerisms, he knows what gets Laurent shy, what words bring color to his skin. He knows the pinkness is there.

Laurent leans into his touch, closing his eyes for a moment, moving his head ever so slightly so he can press his lips against the pad of Damen’s thumb. Kissing it, a slight hesitance in the action, but a kiss all the same. 

When they meet eyes again, Laurent’s eyes are gleaming,  _ shimmering— _ collecting thousands of starlights,  _ beaming _ like the Sun on the hottest of Akielon days. 

Damen shudders again, breathes in when he feels like he’s going to pass out. Then, ever so softly: “Ever since that day, I’ve been aching for you.” 

It took a few long seconds, but Damen could tell the moment Laurent understood the words, the way the frown in his brows lifted into that of surprise, eyes a little wider, full lips parting. Damen never thought there would come a day where he could render Laurent speechless. 

“You have me,” Laurent said, arms wrapping around the back of Damen’s neck, pulling him down. “You have all of me, Damianos. Everything that is mine, it belongs to you.” When he doesn’t reply, his lover moves so their lips are only inches from touching. “As is everything that is yours, it is mine.” 

Damen nods, finally sinking into a kiss, slow and hot and all kinds of good. Sensual, like they had all of the time in the world, like the night was never going to end, just how Laurent liked it. He liked to get lost with him, liked to forget about daily business and focus on  _ them  _ and their love. Laurent liked them together, because the chances to do this have become so rare with the chores of their kingdoms. 

Small whimpers escape Laurent’s lips as their kiss deepens, breaths meeting to form one. Damen’s hands go to the delicate frame of his waist, pressing him down to stop his body from rubbing against him. It’s far too late to make love, and they have much too many things to attend to early in the morning. Laurent breaks their kiss, a look of displeasure casting on his features. Damen laughs, breathily. “We need you to walk tomorrow. We  _ can’t.”  _

“I want to.” Laurent insists, hand lowering dangerously close to the hem of Damen’s pants.

_ “Laurent,”  _ Damen warns, still laughing. He grabs his lover’s hand and laces their fingers together. “I promise, I’ll attend you tomorrow.” 

“You don’t have to fuck me,” Laurent said, brow raising. “You can suck my cock for tonight.” 

Damen, flushing from Laurent’s unusual boldness, freezes. 

“What?” 

“You—” Damen starts, “are you trying to kill me?” 

To his surprise, Laurent bursts into silent mirth, only the occasional sound escaping him along with the shake of his shoulders. “I’m kidding,  _ Exalted,”  _ he jokes, saying the title to mimic how Nikandros does whenever Damen proposes something ridiculous. “You are too easy to embarrass, Damianos.” 

Damen snorts, leaning down to peck both of Laurent’s cheeks, just because he can. “You’re awful.”

Laurent hums in response, carding his fingers through his dark locks. “I’m happy I was able to stay here longer this time. Since Vere is in need of preparation for the festivals, it has been difficult to see you.” A pause, a smile, a flicker in his blue eyes. “You… bring me back down to Earth. I am thankful for that.”

Damen raises his brows. “What do you mean by that?”

His lover looks conflicted, probably unsure of how to phrase it any better. But it’s Laurent, he thinks. Laurent’s much better at words than he is. “When I feel your sincerity, my heart starts to race,” he says, playing with a lock of Damen’s curly hair. “And when my heart races, I realize that you ground me. You fill me with reason.” 

Laurent’s never said something like that to him before, with an expression of gold and blue. Damen feels sick with love. He kisses the tip of Laurent’s nose, watching the faint shift of skin turning a bright red on the apples of his cheeks, right down to his chest. “Shut me up,” Laurent said, eyes looking somewhere other than Damen’s face, voice strained. “I’m talking too much.” 

“Please, continue,” Damen urges, not being able to help the smile on his face. “I’d love to hear more about you  _ fawning _ over me.” 

“You won’t want to hear any of it once I order Lazar to lock you up in a cell.” Laurent counters, lower lip jutting out cutely. “I’m being honest, though.” 

“I know.” 

There’s another hesitance. A very short one that lasts no longer than ten seconds, where Laurent inclines his head upwards slightly, an invitation for Damen to kiss him. Their lips meet again and this time, it’s only a few brush of lips, light, airy kisses that trail down Laurent’s neck and back up again. When he gets down to his neck, Damen uses his teeth to graze the skin there, just enough. Tomorrow, Damen expects to see red bruises covering the surface of his milky skin despite Damen not being too harsh. After all, Laurent bruises too easily. 

“Laurent,” Damen calls, listening to the sound of the other’s breathing, feeling his hands gripping the cloth on his shoulders. 

“Yes?” He says quietly, a secret within the night.

“Let me care for you.”

“...I am.” 

“Let me give you everything. You name it and it’s yours.”

“You have already given me what I want,” Laurent says. Damen can see the rise and fall of his chest. “Besides, what more could you give me? I own everything you own. I already have it all.”

Damen suddenly feels a hotness settle over his skin, embarrassment rushing towards him. He hides his face in the crook of Laurent’s neck, groaning. 

His lover laughs underneath him, stroking the nape of his neck with his fingertips affectionately. “You’re really—” he pauses, so abruptly as if the words were going to reveal something of him he wasn’t ready for. Damen looks up expectantly. 

“I’m what?” He smiles.

Laurent’s expression is conflicted, brows knitted together, curving his fingers for the nails to dig into Damen’s neck. It didn’t hurt, but feeling it meant Laurent might have been uncomfortable. Before he can assure he doesn’t have to answer, Laurent responds, almost quizzically.

“Adorable.” He says flatly.

Damen lifts his brows almost to his hairline. “Huh?” 

“You’re… adorable.” 

This time, he can’t help himself from laughing. It starts off as a little shake of happiness, turning into something that has Damen breathless, rolling off Laurent—clutching his stomach, using his other hand to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

He misses the way Laurent looks at him—adoringly, sweetly, a dumb smile spread on his face as he watches Damen laugh. He misses the way Laurent himself shakes, trying to hold himself together, and misses the rapidly pounding heart of his lover that you could feel if you so much as touched his chest. 

Laurent looked stellar under the moonlight, parts of his blonde hair shining white from behind, the outline of his frame petite. There's a subtle curve of muscle visible from underneath his oversized nightshirt, his slim waist being one out of the thousands of things Damen adores about the younger. 

The silence is comfortable, but there’s something in it. Something sits heavy in his chest, something in the way Laurent looks at him makes nervousness course through his veins. 

“Damianos,” Laurent whispers. It doesn’t sound like he’s talking to him, but saying the name to himself like a reminder. 

Damen reaches out to hold his hand.

Laurent smiles, their fingers interlacing easily, like their puzzle’s been completed. Like they were each other’s. One. 

“I— it’s hard,” Laurent says. Just by his mannerisms, the way his thumb scratches the skin below Damen’s knuckle unconsciously, he can tell he’s coloring a lovely shade of red. “It’s the first time I’m trying to say this to someone who wasn’t Auguste. Yet, it’s still a lot different. The feeling.” 

Damen doesn’t say anything, urging him with the nod of his head, waiting as long as Laurent needs. Damen knows Laurent’s struggling.

“I love you,” he finally says.

The words—

The words hold so much weight to them. The way he says it, warmly, absolutely sure of himself—his heart fills up like thick honey, overflowing the jar. 

Damen doesn’t think he’s ever felt this happy in his life.

Although deep down he knew, it was an entirely different thing to hear it. 

Laurent’s eyes cast down to their hands, gripping Damen’s a little harder than he needed to. Once he noticed, he loosened the grip, shoulders almost touching his ears. 

He was probably expecting something. Some kind of—

“I love you too.” 

Laurent’s head shoots up, eyes blown wide, lips parted. 

Damen sits up and pecks Laurent’s lips. The touch only lasts a few seconds before Damen pulls back, butterflies erupting inside at his dumbfounded expression. Eyes glazed like icing over a cake. 

Then, when Damen cups Laurent’s face, watching him process his words, their conversation, their  _ love,  _ Damen could wait for centuries like this. 

“I love you too, and I’ll be with you for as long as you’ll have me.” He says quietly, assuring him. In case he needs to hear it again to be sure. Laurent was that type. The type to make  _ sure.  _

When he snaps out of his daze, Laurent’s hands slide around his waist, moving his legs either side of his body until he’s practically attached to Damen, his head resting on Damen’s shoulder, lips kissing the clothed skin there.

“Stay with me, I want you.” Laurent orders softly. “I’m happy. I’m so happy here.”

Damen isn’t sure if he means in his embrace, or being with Damen, or being in the Akielon palace alongside him— or if he meant something completely different. 

He hugs Laurent tight against him. “That sounds a lot like a promise to me, Laurent.” 

“Let it be one, then.” His lover says, arms wrapping tighter around his waist. “A promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> captive prince fandom pls, be gentle with me :(


End file.
